1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to illuminated signs and more specifically, to a safety sign that is selectively illuminated and at least partially viewable at any approach angle.
2. Description of Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various safety devices utilized to advise others of information. A lighted or unlighted sign is the most commonly used device, which may be used for such concerns as a warning, exit, or directional information. When the information conveyed by the sign is only intermittently in effect, the sign is then usually selectively illuminated. A visual indicator light is also another commonly utilized device to convey information, which is known in a wide range of varieties from a bare bulb to sophisticated lighting systems. While these types of devices are useful, there is disadvantages inherent with the use of the above described illuminated signs and visual indicator lights.
The typical illuminated sign is either positioned flat on a wall or at a ninety degree angle. This positioning restricts the viewing angle to approximately full side or frontal approaches. It is important that the sign be at least partially visible at all approaches or there may occur a failure to heed what a sign conveys. Light bulbs that illuminate from within an enclosure are prone to frequent failure because of poor heat convection. Frequently the sign is fixedly mounted and not interchangeable with other signs.
Visual indicator lights are particularly effective in high ambient noise areas and come in various revolving or strobe styles. A visual indicator light does not have restricted viewing angles, but lacks conveying all but the basic of information, such as "stay away". There are many incidents that require specific information, such as "goggles required" when a particular machine is in use. Unless a person is familiar with the exact meaning of a "flashing" light there again may occur a failure to heed what a light itself conveys.
While the prior art has reported using illuminated information devices none have established a basis for a specific device that is dedicated to the task of resolving the particular problem at hand.
What is needed in this instance is a safety sign with interchangeable sign capability, that may be selectively illuminated with sufficient heat convection for the illumination source, and at least partially viewable at any approach angle.